


A wonderful taste

by Lupy180



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Imagine being the only one person to make Katherine lose herself when you kiss and touch her





	A wonderful taste

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: girl x girl (if that’s a warning) smut, Dom!reader Sub! Katherine, Vampire!reader, fingering, oral
> 
> A/N: First time writing female smut, sorry if it sucks.

Being an elder vampire meant many things. You were stronger, faster, and more experienced in more fields than anyone could ever dream of. Especially when t came to dancing in the sheets with people or vampires. Somewhere in the many years you lived, you had learned that boys could have been and they certainly were. But girls? Girls were a whole different ball game, their skin was always so smooth and their lips were just so…kissable. Eventually you found yourself taking as many girls to bed as you did boys and you had no shame in that.

While you could kill younger vampires without even trying, you could make them tremble, fists clenched around sheets, with your name on the tip of their tongue. Girls were so adventurous to you and you loved the feel of them.

Then you met Katherine. The one girl who had enough crazy in her to match yours. Usually when it came to lovers you ditched them often but not Katherine. You enjoyed being in her company not even 5 minutes of meeting the mischievous younger vampire and she became intoxicated by you.

An effect you had on many people you had with your beautiful Y/E/C eyes and your long Y/H/C hair to go with your baby smooth skin. At first it was nothing new to you until you observed Katherine and got to see who she really was. She was just like you, fighting for survival, using people, seducing them, and she never held any attachment to them. Except for maybe the Salvatores but even still, she never lost herself with them. She kept her guard up around them just as she did with everyone else.

But not you. From the moment you seated yourself next to her in a bar the two of you clicked. You were charismatic, dangerous, strong, and very enticing. She tried to act like you didn’t effect her but after sharing some bellhop boy you had tempted into your hotel room you saw it. Katherine was nervous. You stood close to her with the human sandwiched between the two of you. As soon as you looked into her eyes you felt heat flood between your thighs. Something sparked in you and without thinking you reached around the human to place your hand on Katherine’s back.

As soon as the human dropped to the floor you reeled her close so she was chest to chest with you. She opened mouth against yours, breathing heavily. With both hands tangled in her mop of dark curls you began kissing her softly. Your tongues wrestled and your hands ended up exploring her body, finding the places that made her squirm against you.

After you pulled away from the heated kiss she remained baffled an could barley even talk right. You had just made the Katherine Pierce lose herself and you loved it. Especially when she wrapped her hands around your waist and used her vampire speed to slam you on the bed. Your bodies crashed together and you felt yourself sink into the mattress as she straddled your waist.

As soon as she leaned down to give you a kiss you popped open the button to her jeans and wiggled your fingers into her panties. She was warm, wet and ready for any kind of touch. The room was filled with loud panting, lips smacking, and light moans as she grinded her pelvic area right into your hand. You rolled over on top of her and pulled her pants down to her ankles. She kicked them off her feet and held onto the headboard to embrace herself for what was about to come. You wrapped her legs around your shoulders and moved the material of her black panties to the side.

Before taking the next step you brought your eyes to her face and waited for her to nod her head. The moment she did you flicked your tongue between her drenched folds and pressed two digits in her entrance. She gasped and started bucking her hips up to get every inch of your fingers inside her. You pressed your face even deeper and slowly moved up to suck on her clit. Her legs trembled and she kept fucking your hand while you twirled your tongue in small circles.   
The taste of her was surprisingly delicious with a hint of citrus. Better than anyone you’ve tasted before.

“Right there, Y/N. Don’t stop.” She spoke between heavy breaths.

You continued exploring every inch of her and when you found her spot you felt the walls clamp around your fingers. After a few more seconds of sucking and licking you felt her legs quiver and her walls clamped around your digits as her warm come dripped slowly into the palm of your hand.

Katherine whimpered when you pulled your fingers out of her and with the swipe of your tongue, you licked all of her juices off your hand. She looked at you and watched as you licked your own fingers. In your eyes she was the definition of finger licking good.

“My turn.” She sprung to life and you found yourself beneath her, watching as she stripped off her shirt and bra.

Your eyes narrowed in on her breasts. They were beautiful and perky with hardened pink nipples. She didn’t even give you the chance to touch them because she started removing your clothes. You pulled off your shirt while she removed your jeans and panties. Then she started to kiss your thighs and you felt that fire rummage through your whole body. Her hot breath on your v-area made your spine tingle and your clit ache. When she finally pressed her tongue between your moistened folds you found yourself biting your lip. She may have played coy with you but she sure knew what she was doing. Her tongue was going up, down, and all around. The very tip of it reaching all the right places.

You watched as she continued lapping up all your juices, dipping her tongue in your entrance every now and then. She reached up with one hand and began tender circular motions over your clit with her thumb.

“Fuck that feels so good.” You moaned.

She flicked her tongue up under the hilt of your clit and that’s when you felt your inner walls clench. When her tongue pressed the spot right under her thumb you nearly let out a screech. That tightening in her gut finally busted and liquid warmth spilled in her mouth. Katherine slurped up every ounce of of your juices and crawled next to you on the bed.

“This is usually the part where I leave.” You commented as you rolled on your side to look at the beauty in your bed.

“Well I’m glad you’re still here because that was…”

You reached out to tuck a piece of her curly hair behind her ear.

“I really, I mean I, …we…” Katherine began losing herself again.   
You couldn’t help but smile at her. Katherine never lost herself. Not like that anyways.

“What I mean to say is that you’re the only one who ever made me lose myself.” She whispered.

You leaned forward and kissed her soft lips. She stuck her tongue in your mouth, leaving behind the taste of the both of you in each other’s mouth. It was a wonderful taste.


End file.
